


The Abyss

by Idontwannabeyouanymore123



Category: The Host (2013), The Host - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontwannabeyouanymore123/pseuds/Idontwannabeyouanymore123
Summary: Emily Howe and her brother have been traveling around during the alien invasion. They have helped each other survive until they come across a friendly survivor, Melanie. What’ll happen when Emily meets her family?
Relationships: (Non con), Original female character(s)/Kyle
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been years after an alien race has conquered our planet. My brother Jared and I have been on the run together. It’s hard to survive having to bounce from one house to another in order to find food and shelter. We stumbled upon another house, it’s pitch black out, so it’s easier to stay hidden. 

“I’ll check out back, you can go in through the front.” I tell him. He gives me a nod and I head around to the back of the house. I see an old swing set that looks exactly like the one me and Jared used to play on at our old house. We had to leave after it was invaded, and they took our parents away. Luckily we had a secret cellar and we hid there until we had to go and find food. We decided there was no point in going back, there was nothing there for us anymore. Ever since then we’ve just been jumping between places trying to find somewhere safe enough to stay. I was lost in thought when I heard commotion inside the house. I turned and ran towards the noise to see a girl running out and down the driveway, until my brother pounced on her. She was trying to get up and he kept screaming to her that he was human. I finally caught up to them and he looked at me.

“We are human just like you.” He got off of her after she told him to. “My name is Jared Howe, and this is my sister Emily.” He gestured towards me.

“We haven’t seen another human in two years.” I say.

“And I’m guessing he’s never kissed anyone in a long time either.” She said.

I instantly glared at my brother. “What is wrong with you?” He avoided my eyes.

“Melanie Stryder” she finally said. “I’ve got someone waiting for me.” 

“You’re not alone?” Jared asked.

“It’s my kid brother, I ran two hours to get to this house.”

“We can give you a ride?” I jump in. “It’s the least we can do from my brothers crude actions.” I glare towards him again.

She chuckled lightly but nodded.

We lived together for a while, we could almost forget the invasion happening around us. I got very close to Jaime, as if he were my little brother. Jared is older than me so I never got to have a younger sibling to take care of. Everything seemed perfect, as well as the scenery, until Jared saw some seekers nearby. We decided to move on to find Melanie’s uncle’s cabin. It’s secluded so it should be safe. Melanie went off with Jaime to find supplies at a hotel, and that was the last we saw of her. My brother was so heartbroken after that. I’ve never seen him cry like that since our parents got taken away. I hadn’t really realized how much he loved Melanie.

Even though we were heartbroken, we kept going. I was running in pure drive to protect Jaime and find his uncle. We were driving through the desert, and all I’m thinking is how are we gonna get food. This desert will probably just make us dehydrated, how are we gonna survive out here. I tried pushing back the negative thoughts, because I couldn’t think of Jaime ending up hurt. After hours of driving I see a figure in the sand.

“Jared look!” I say.

He peers over and sees the silhouettes. 

“Jaime do you recognize them?” Jared asks 

“Uncle Jeb!” He yells through the window. I hadn’t realized that the figures ducked down, probably thinking we were the extraterrestrial life. After hearing Jaime, I see one of them stand up, and Jared pulled over. Jaime ran out of the car and gave his uncle a big hug.

“Who are these people, bud? And where’s Melanie?” Jeb asks

“They’re family.” He says “and Melanie...”

He didn’t have to say anymore for Jeb to understand. He looks to the ground for a moment to take in the news. And then looks up.

“Nice to welcome new people, we’re all family in these times.” He says “let’s get back to camp, it’s not far.” We got into the car and drove to the cave. The drive was pretty quiet, I know that Jeb was probably trying to process the information of losing his niece, plus Jared has never been the same since either. 

We finally got to the cave. It’s a really beautiful place, to think that this was possible for us to stay in during these times is unthinkable. We got to meet lots of new people, I didn’t think there were that many of us left.

One person stood out though, and not in a good way. I just didn’t like the looks he gave me. Like I was prey. Maybe I’m just being paranoid after all the years of training myself to be. We were introduced to everyone and I found out his name was Kyle. He also had a brother, Ian. I liked Ian, he seemed very nice, but I feel like I couldn’t talk to him, because his brother was always looming over his shoulder. I kept to myself most of the time. I did my share of work everyday, did my part in the group. Kyle and I would have small talk, I tried to ignore my intuition of warning, it seemed as though I’m so guarded that I assume danger even when there is none.

One day Kyle went up to me. “Hey I’m sorry if I ever gave you weird looks, since you got here.” He said “I just haven’t seen a girl around my age in a while. A cute one at that.”

I gave him a small smile. “Thanks, but I’d rather just keep to myself. I’m not very good with people.”

“I’m not either, but I need someone to talk to.” He said “there aren’t that many people that are easy to talk to, but I feel comfortable around you.”

“You’ve barely talked to me, how do you know if you’re comfortable with me yet.”

“I just know.” He smiled at me. It gave me shivers, but I brushed it off again. “Hey can I show you something?”

I cocked my head “show me what?”

“It’s a surprise, c’mon.” He lightly gripped my wrist, and led me away from the open room we were in. He led me through the tunnels. “You’re gonna have to trust me.” He said and put his hands on my eyes. I flinched a little at this, but decided to trust him. He led me forward. After a little longer walking he turned me.

“Ok are you ready?” He asked.

I giggled. “I guess.”

He uncovered my hands and I saw thousands of lit up dots around the cave. 

“Wow, what are they?”

“Not sure, but they’re some sort of bug that if you scare them...” he clapped his hands, and all of the lights dissipated. I watched as they slowly lit up again.

“It’s beautiful..” I say dreamily.

“So are you.” He said staring into my eyes. I peer over at him and looked right back into his eyes. He leaned in and kissed me, and I kissed back. This was my first kiss, and it was everything I dreamed it would be, in front of the beautiful lights.

He put his hands on my waist and travelled them lower to my butt. Woah my butt?

“Woah, okay I’m not ready for that.”

“Oh c’mon, I’ve been really romantic with you, and that’s not my strong suit.” He went in for another kiss, but I reeled back. 

“Yeah I have to get back, I have a lot of work to do today.” I went to leave but he grabbed my arm.

“Really? I worked hard to make this special, and you’re just gonna tease me like that?”

“Let go of my arm, you’re hurting me.”

He pulled me back and kissed me again. He gripped my waist to him, so I couldn’t get out. I started smacking his arms and back. He spun me around and threw me on the floor. I tried crawling away from him, but he grabbed my legs and pulled me towards him. He got on top of me and pulled down my pants. I started to scream but he covered my mouth with his hand. My eyes started scanning the room trying to focus on something other than what was happening. I tried to smack him, to find some sort of rock to hit him with, but it was all sand. I felt a mass force it’s way inside me. And all I could do was make a muffled scream out of my mouth. I tried to bite down on some of his skin, but I couldn’t. I tried to shimmy as much as I could to get away. I tried to drown out his grunting. I just stared at the wall, the lights were gone, scared of the sounds we were making. Finally I gave up. I laid their lifeless, no point in hurting myself more. I heard him chuckle at this. I didn’t care anymore, I just wanted to hide away and never come out again.


	2. Chapter 2 - aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Emily get through yet another obstacle in her life?

It felt like a millennium, but finally it was over. He got off of me and threw my pants at me.

“We should do this again sometime.” He chuckled, but I didn’t move or say anything, I just kept staring at the wall, until the lights finally came on again. Eventually I got up and took my shirt off and walked into the water. I needed to rinse myself somehow. How could I be so stupid? I ignored the one part of me that has kept me alive this whole time. I know now, that I can never let my guard down again. I got out after I was somewhat clean, and I got dressed. I made my way through the tunnels and bumped into Ian. 

“Woah sorry” Ian said and then he looked up at me. “Hey is everything ok?” He looked concerned.

“I’m fine, just been a long day. Lots more work to do.” I forced a smile and made my way through the tunnels once again. After I made my way out I saw the whole group huddled, and I looked at the figure they were looking at. Melanie. Or at least what once was Melanie. 

“Oh my god.”

She looked my way. “Emily?” She looked excited. But I just looked in disgust. How dare this thing try and impersonate my best friend.

“How dare you.” I say in a low voice. She actually looked confused and shocked.

I walked over to her, tears already flooding out.

“How dare you!” I slapped her hard in the face and watched her fall. Jeb stepped in and put his hand on my shoulder.

“Calm down em.” I flinched away from his touch 

“Don’t touch me.” I said quietly. I ran my hand through my hair and peered down to the creature who was giving me some sort of pity eyes. I wiped away my tears and turned and walked away. I went into my room, and sat on my bed, and cried. I hadn’t cried in a long time. Not even when Melanie was gone. I don’t know why, I guess I was just emotionless and empty. So much happened in one day and I guess my body can’t handle it anymore. I heard footsteps enter my room and I look up to see Jaime.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” I sniffed and wiped away my tears, giving him a smile. “Just been an unexpected day”

He nodded. “You shouldn’t have hit her. It’s still her body, we shouldn’t hurt her body.”

“It’s not her anymore, so stop trying to give it some sort of human pronoun. She would want us to punish the thing that took over her body.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I guess that’s true, but we’re not gonna be sweet to that... that thing.”

“Just try to be careful with her, I don’t want to see my sister’s body hurt.”

I nodded, and opened my arms. “C’mere” he gave me a hug and I enveloped him into my arms. I feel like this was more to my benefit, but I feel like I helped him in some way.

“Where’s Jared?” I finally realized that my brother probably had a worse reaction to seeing his love in that way. 

“He has first watch over it.”

“I have to talk to him, and please stay away from it.” He nodded, and then I left. I headed down to the tunnels to find Jared and I heard a lot of commotion. I turned the corner and I saw jared attacking someone. I ran forward and pulled my brother off of Kyle. Didn’t realize it was Kyle at first, probably wouldn’t have stepped in if I knew. I looked over and saw Ian strangling the alien. I went over to help but I was jerked back my Kyle. I started screaming in terror, not wanting to be touched by him again. He put his hand on my mouth and felt myself going into a seizure. I heard a gun go off and I was immediately let go. I fell into my knees and I shook a little more. I recovered myself though and my brother ran to me and hugged me close. 

“Jesus.” I heard Jeb. “You ok?” 

I nodded still looking at the ground.

“What the hell dude!!” I heard my brother yell.

“I didn’t do anything man, she just freaked out.”

“I don’t know what kind of animals you all are, but where I grew up it wasn’t very nice hospitality to start killing each other!” Jeb stated

“It has to die! We voted on it!” I heard Kyle yell. I eventually pushed against my brother lightly to signal him to let go and I stood up. Even Though I still wanted to hug him, I needed to be stronger.

“This isn’t a goddamn democracy. It’s a dictatorship.” Jeb then said

“You mind telling us what you plan on doing with it?” Ian asked

“This ain't never happened before. One of our own coming back.” Jeb said “For right now, this tunnel is off limits. If I find any of you back here I’m asking questions second. I’m taking next watch, Jared”

My brother put his hands on both of my shoulders and walked me out, while saying “Keep it away from the kid.”

He led me back to my room and sat me down.

“What happened back there?” He asked me

“What do you mean? You tell me what the hell happened.”

“You know what happened already, now you tell me why you were screaming like that. You fucking seized, em.”

“I don’t know, I got scared.”

“Scared? Emily you are the strongest person I know, and you’re telling me you got so scared from getting grabbed that you seized?”

“Yeah I guess that is what I’m telling you”

“You should see doc.” Immediate terror shows on my face. If he examines me, he’s gonna see the bruising. Luckily I found a long sleeved shirt to cover them, as well as long pants. Which is surprising that no one questioned them in the hot weather.

“I’m fine, I don’t want to bother him. I just got scared”

He scoffed. “I’ll say it again, em. You had a seizure.”

“No I didn’t, I was just shaking.”

“You’re eyes rolled to the back of your head and you were trembling that’s a seizure.”

“I quickly recovered, and I feel fine. If it happens again, I’ll see doc. Otherwise I’m fine.” I got up and stormed out of the room. I went into the tunnels again. I wanted to watch the strong rapids. If anyone fell down there, they’re never coming back. It sort of brought me peace to watch the water rush through, with such purpose to destroy anything that got in its way. I stood over it and peered down. All of a sudden, I felt hands wrap around my waist, and a pair of lips kiss my neck. I jolt to the side. 

“Get off of me!” I yell

“Oh shut up!” Kyle said and he put his hand on my mouth.

“You know I’m having a feeling that you’re gonna tell someone about what happened. We had a great time, though. Man was your pussy tight. Popped your cherry too” he chuckled. “But I guess our time together is gonna come to an end.”

I threw my head back really hard and made contact with his head, and he stumbled back. I ran into the tunnels, but was pulled back by my hair. Curse you long hair. I gripped onto the wall, so I had some friction and used my legs to try keep myself planted as best as I could. I kicked his foot and he lost his footing. He stumbled back and fell into the water. I instantly felt relief. But then realized he was still gripping on. 

“Help me! Give me your hand!” I just glared down at him and watched him struggle, until I heard footsteps running through.

“Kyle!” It was Ian. He gave me a glare and ran to his brothers aid. I watched in silence as they pulled him out of the water. Then they both glared at me.

“What did you do? You tried to kill my brother.”

I shook my head , but it came off as if I was a bobblehead.

“Yeah she did! That bitch pushed me in!”

I glared at him. His figure getting blurry, then I realized it was my eyes getting teary.

“Cmon, we gotta let doc have a look at you. Then we’ll figure out what to do with her.”

“Kill the bitch. She tried to do it to me!”

I turned toward the water, thinking about just jumping in. I don’t know if it would be painless, but at that point I don’t think I would care. 

“Hey, get over here!” I heard Ian shout, and I subconsciously just followed from far behind. 

I sat in the medical bed across from Kyle, while doc examined him.

“What happened?” Doc asked.

“The bitch went all psycho and pushed me into the water!”

“That’s not true! He tried to kill me, I was just defending myself!”

“You saw her just stand there and watch me die, Ian!”

“Why would she try to kill you?” Jeb spoke up,

“Hell if I know.” He glared at me.

“He was trying to shut me up.” I said suddenly. Shit why did I say that.

“Shut u up?” Jared said. He had been glaring at Kyle the whole time, of course he believed me. But once I said that he turned to me.

“It doesn’t matter, let’s just forget about it.” Forget about it? What was I saying? I was the one being out on trial here. I have no say anymore.

“No, what happened?” Jared walked up to me and out a hand on my shoulder.

I looked towards Kyle who was glaring at me at the upmost intensity.

“You can’t believe a word this bitch says.” Kyle says

“Was I talking to you asshole?” Jared clapped back. He looked taken aback by that.

“He attacked me.” I said.

“Yes you said that.” Ian said, annoyed.

“No I mean earlier today, right before wanderer came.”

“Attacked you how?” Jared said getting visibly tense. Kyle scoffed and rolled his eyes, trying to sound convincing that he didn’t know what I was talking about.

“I thought he was being romantic, taking me to a dark and beautiful lit up cave, I should’ve trusted my intuition, I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you.”

He smirked at me. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. You can’t believe a word she says.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Jared was getting really frustrated now. “What did he do?” He said a little calmer.

“It was my first time, I’d hoped it would be special, but he hurt me instead.” I was crying.

He turned to face Kyle. “You son of a bitch.” He lunged at him and punched him in the face but was pulled back by the rest of the group.

“You believe that bitch! We had a fun time, and she’s just pissed cause I didn’t want a relationship!” He said “maybe that’s why she went berserk and now making all this shit up!” I was glaring at him, and he just smirked through the blood that was now dripping down from his nose from the impact.

Instantly I rolled up my my sleeves. “If I’m lying, where the fuck did these bruises come from?” I had never seen them before right now, I guess I was just trusting my intuition this time. Clear hand prints on both of my wrists. I looked at Jared and I saw him teary eyes. I lifted up my shirt to show my stomach it was so intensely purple. I wasn’t even really showing them at this point I needed to see myself. I looked back up to meet Kyle’s eyes. I saw him grin at me.

“This is bullshit. She’s setting me up, I didn’t make those”

Jeb looked irritated

“You’re out, rape is far worse than any violence we’re against here.”

“You can’t make me leave, I’ll tell them where you all are!”

“We could just kill you instead.” Jared spoke up. I raised my eyebrows at him. Not a bad idea.

“We’ll keep him in the cell like the one with wanderer.” Ian chimes in. I didn’t think he would speak out against his own brother.

“Seriously man?” Kyle said.

“Don’t. You’ve caused enough trouble.” He didn’t seem to be able to meet his eyes.

Kyle was escorted out, and I felt so much relief to not be in the same room as him anymore. I let out a huge sigh. Jared sat on the bed next to me and gave me a hug.

“I am so sorry, em”

“Don’t be sorry none of this was your fault.” I wiped away more tears. “This day has been way too much.”

“This all happened in one day, Jesus.” He said in wonder. “Doc, do you mind examining her?”

Doc nodded and walked towards me, while Jared got up. I reached for him not wanting to be away from him.

“It’s ok, doc’ll take care of you.”

“I don’t need to be examined, I’m fine.” I say. “it hasn’t even been a day, please I just want to be alone.” I got up and walked out, ignoring their shouts of protest. I could feel eyes on me as I walked through the tunnels. Hasn’t even been a day yet and now everyone knows. I must look so weak to them. I walked towards the wheat farm, looking at the beautiful scenery usually makes me feel better. When I got there however, I saw Jeb leading wanderer through the wheat. He was holding a gun, but she didn’t look much like a prisoner. 

“This day, man” I stormed through the wheat towards them. “What the hell Jeb, why is it out here? She should be in the cell.” I glared at her blurry figure, realizing my eyes were tearing up yet again.

“She’s not gonna try anything-“

“She? What is going on with everyone today?”

“Emily-“ I heard wanderer say.

“No! Don’t talk to me, it’s been too fucking long of a day to deal with this bullshit!” I looked back at Jeb. I chuckled humorlessly. “I thought you were smarter than this...” I stormed away back to my room. I was cuddling close to myself on my bed, the emotional exhaustion I’ve had all day succumbed me to sleep. Finally the day will be over.

I felt his hands on me, and laughter. I felt hands wrap around my throat and then squeeze. I tried everything I could to get him off, to breathe. I kept trying to suck in air, needing oxygen into my lungs. I see him, the last face I am ever going to see.

I woke up in a jolt, and hyperventilating, feeling my throat for any injury. Thank god it was just a dream, shit I’m never gonna be able to get any sleep, am I? I got out of the makeshift bed and decided to take a walk. I walked through the tunnels and into the cell room. I don’t know what drove me to go down here, but I felt I needed to talk. I can’t see Kyle right now, it’s only been a day. I needed to see Melanie, even if it’s not her but to just see her. I find her cell and turn in, I see Jared guarding and I look on to see Kyle. He looks up and smirks at me. I take a step back, and that’s when Jared noticed me.

“What are you doing here?” He asked standing up.

“Where’s wanderer?”

“Don’t talk to that thing, you’ve been through enough already.”

“I know it’s not Melanie, but it’s still her body. I just want to talk to it.”

“It’s with Jeb, I think”

“You think?”

“The last time I saw it it was with Jeb.” I nodded.

“Please visit anytime, I’m getting real lonely in here.” I hear Kyle remark.

Jared turned around with fire in his eyes. 

“Don’t speak to my sister, you have no bodyguards down here, remember that, it’s just me.” 

He glares up at Jared but stays silent. I turn away to look for the alien. I made my way through the tunnels, and from a distance I see her following Jaime down more tunnels. What is it doing with Jaime??

I decided to follow them, and make sure he was safe. I followed through the tunnels until we reached a familiar place. The cave with the lights. I take a step back, reliving the memories of the day before. What once was a beautiful setting, is now the home of my worst and deepest nightmare. I close my eyes and hug the wall, wanting to go inside to separate Jaime from the monster, but my body was frozen unwilling to move. All I could do was listen.

J - they’re not stars, they’re glowworms. You have to be quiet or they’re scared and stop shining. When I miss the sky I come here.

W - it’s beautiful

J - Wanda? ( I cringed at that, they gave it a human name?). I heard what Uncle Jeb was saying. He thinks that Melanie might still be alive. Inside there with you, I mean. 

There was a small pause

J - can that happen? Does it, Wanda? Why won’t you answer me? Is Melanie still alive? Wanda, please?

W - she promised she would come back

J - yes

W - has Melanie ever broken a promise?

I was shocked at this conversation, Melanie, alive? This thing is playing some really fucked up games with my little brother. I ignore everything my body is telling me and I get up and walk into the cave 

“What the fuck are you telling him?” She turns around quickly and meets my eyes.

“Emily, wait!” Jaime says

“Jaime come here.” I reach my hand out to him, but he doesn’t move.

“Mel is in in there, Em.” I looked at him baffled.

“Have you forgotten what they have done to us?”

“She is different, she brought Melanie back to us, risking her life.”

“They won’t kill their own kind, it did it to get cred points and respect.” I peer away from her and watch the walls. The lights were gone, just like yesterday. I put my hand on my heart and felt the beat increase. I started backing up into the other wall. All of a sudden I couldn’t breath, my eyes shot to the floor, I see blood, my blood. My legs are feeling weak, I hadn’t even realized I was being talked to.

“What happened?” Jaime said. “Emily?”

“We have to get her help.” I heard it say. “Help us!” It called. I felt myself starting to seize but I could still talk.

“Get me out of here, please.” I begged.

I felt arms around me pick me up slightly and drag me out of the cave. Wanderer was still calling out for help, and I heard footsteps.

I feel my seizing stop and I opened my eyes. I still felt weak but I shook loose of its hands and dragged myself to the wall. Ian came running around the corner he looked at my quaking and crying figure. God how could I be so weak.

“Jesus, Kyle.” He muttered, I shot my eyes up at him and backed away. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said his name.”

“What did Kyle do?” Wanderer asks.

“None of your fucking business.” I glared at it. But what I saw was shame and sadness in her eyes. It’s eyes, I can’t start giving it human pronouns, even if it did help me. Weakly I clung to the wall as I try and make my way back through the tunnels, I don’t know how my body keeps giving up on me. Ian put his hand on the center of my back.

“Don’t touch me.” I say. He quickly takes his hand away.

“I’m sorry...” I stretch out my legs a little more, and force myself to walk forward. I could feel all of their presence behind me, and I tried not to let it bother me. Eventually I was able to walk back normally, and composed myself. Eventually I made it back with the crowd behind me following me slowly. 

“You should go see doc...” Ian said behind me. I nodded and head off towards the medical room. After I made it there, doc met my eyes.

“Oh hey Emily, how’ve you been doing?” 

“She had another seizure, you’re gonna have to take a look at her.” Ian spoke up.

“I can speak for myself.” I mutter.

He looks at me in slight guilt, but stays silent.

“Ok, Emily take a seat. Thank you for bringing her, I’ll take care of her from here.” 

Jaime jogged over to me and gave me a hug, then left with Ian and Wanderer. Maybe she wasn’t as bad as I had originally thought. She did save me, though I can’t ever put my guard down.

“Where’s Jared?” I asked.

“He went out on a supply run.”

I nodded.

“I need to take a look at the bruising, is that ok.”

I slowly nodded.

“Do you mind undressing, I’ll pull the curtain, just in case anyone walks in.”

I nodded and pulled off my shirt as he provided The privacy curtain. He looked over and grimaced.

“Man that asshole really did a number on you.” He remarked. I looked down at my purple skin. It’s such a deep dark color, you’d think I’d had frostbite. He kept examining me and my whole body, it was uncomfortable, but I trusted him.

“You’re gonna have to go easy on yourself, these are some serious injuries. And from what I heard, the seizures are brought in from triggers and stressful situations, so relax yourself and body.”

I nodded, “but working kept my mind off of it. If I do nothing, I’ll think more and....”

“I understand, but you shouldn’t avoid thinking about it, it’ll cause the healing to go on for longer. It’s like bottling up your emotions, eventually they’re gonna come out ten times as worse as how it would be.”

“Yeah I understand doc, thanks.”

He gave me some painkillers, and melatonin tablets to help me sleep.

“If any symptom gets worse, don’t hesitant to come see me!” He called on my way out.

“You got it doc!”

I made my way to the dining area, to see Wanderer sitting down and chatting up Ian and the rest of them. As soon as I walk in I see a lot of eyes on me. I sigh and walk in to grab some food. I sat down at the table with wanderer.

“So I guess you’re apart of the family now huh?”

“Emily, I know you don’t trust me, but I don’t know what I have to do to make you see I’m on your side.”

“I heard you and Jaime talking, I don’t know if I believe it or not, but what I know is you saved me. I’m trying to ignore my intuition not to trust you, but the last time I did that, bad shit happened. I’m still not gonna trust you.” I saw Ian getting uncomfortable knowing that I am talking about his brother.

Wanderer slightly nodded. Jeb was quick to try and shift the conversation.

J - “Wanda. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?”

W - “Over a thousand of your years. I have not completed one full revolution of your sun, yet I have found that Earth is more beautiful  
and harder than any place I have ever been.”

J - “I've gotta say, this is the most interesting conversation I've had in forever.”

At that moment Jared bursted in.

“What is this?This has gone on long enough!” Jeb blocked him from getting to wanderer. “Out of the way!”

“She’s not a threat!” Jeb tried to convince him.

“No? Aaron and Brandt dead thanks to the Seeker looking for it. Almost got us, too. I'm gonna end this once and for all!” Jared said.

“Jared! You can't!” Jaime shouted 

“Why not?” Jared asked confused

“Because if you kill Wanda...” oh god Jaime. “you'll kill Melanie.”

“I told you not to believe it, Jaime.” I said

“How can you sit there and not try to believe your best friend is still alive?” Jaime tried.

“Because I live in the real world, which hasn’t done me so good, but this isn’t something that happens in the real world. It’s kind is deceitful, and these lies will make you trust it!”

“Glad to see someone is still sane here.” Jared popped in.

“Well I believe it.” Jeb said.

“You’re all letting it fool you!” Jared exclaimed. “Cmon Jaime.” Jaime followed after Jared. “You coming em?”

I shook my head.

“What you wanna be around it?”

“I like to know where all the threats are.” Nodded in understanding and they left

“I’m sorry, I’ll go back to my cell.” Wanderer said

“No, this’ll blow over.” Jeb protested.

“You can stay in my place, she’ll be safe there.” Ian suddenly said.

W - “You tried to kill me and now you're protecting me?”

I - “Strange world isn’t it?” 

W - “the strangest”

E - “Could I actually talk to her, Ian?”

I - “I know you don’t like her, but she’s already been through enough.”

E - “I just want to talk to her, if Mel is in there, I need to talk to her.”

He nodded and walked a little distance away.

E - “I’m sorry for being so angry all the time, but your people have caused a lot of stress in my life. And I’ve always been so walled off all my life, that I’m not used to feeling this emotional and weak.”

W - “Mel is worried about you, she wants to know what happened and why everyone seems different with you now.”

E - “I had a bad encounter with the guy that’s now in the cell you were in.”

W - “what kind of bad encounter?”

E - “he uhm... r-raped me.” Instantly I saw anger flow through her body, her knuckles clenched really tight, and then she shook her head, and then all there was, was confusion on her face.

E - “she is in there isn’t she? She got control there and you shook it off!”

W - “I’m sorry, whenever she does that I feel very tired and weird, I need to go rest. 

E - I understand, and Mel, I’m so sorry for leaving you, I should’ve gone to the hotel with you guys.

W - “she doesn’t blame you, but I really do need to go...”

I nodded my head in understanding, with a smile on my face.


End file.
